A Bleached Ghoul
by Humming Moth
Summary: All the colors in this world can't change the way I see everything in front of me. So many events led up to this conclusion, but i still want to fight... Rated Mature for gore and blood. This will be taking a whole new turn of events.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Kaneki's Point of view**

"aaaaasaaAAAAA'_ITSGOINGTHROUGHMYHEAD_'AAAAAAAaaaAaaa'ITSGOINGTHROUGHMYHEAD'aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaAAAAAAaaaaaA'ITSGOINGTHROUGHMYHEAD'aaaaaAaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'ITSGOINGTHROUGHMYHEAD'!"

TOO MUCH PAIN. That Man... He only stands there in a field of rotten flowers, watching me.

"Aahhuuaaahha, THE PAAAAAAINGHAHGSSSS, A screw's loosing..."

My brain, there is pain, there is something inside of it. It made a hole in my head. Too much pain...

" ... IT MEET MY BRAEIN... AAAAAAAAH ... WHAEA WH-WHATIS GOING OOON? AM I DYING?"

I don't want to die... I want it out of my head. Must take it out... I need help with that.

"... HAH HAH HAH heye heye ..." My Kagune is helping me. The eight arms are stretch out. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" THE ARMS ARE PULLING IT OUT. IT'S SO SHARP...

"mackerel scab"

It's digging it out

"... Mackerel... "

Out, out its coming out.

"... Swordfish..."

Red spread out, raining its color when it came out of head.

"SPLIT RIP ROPOPO, IT'S LIKE A KITCHEN KNIFE"

But the pain did not go away, that pain...

"arimari

a amari daruma

...'_THEREISTOMUCHPAIN_'...

_**DA RI MA GIJ YO JU**_"

My arms went everywhere. It's too much. Spread around, I'm everywhere lashing out.

My body is lashing out, that pain. That red spread through the field of rotten flowers. When they reached to that Man he danced around them so gracefully. Nothing touched him.

Crack, I'm breaking, I don't know anymore. Purpose, WH-what was I doing...

Peeh, why is there no one around...

"... call me..."

There is no voices coming

"Puh, om, ad, call me more... "

To heal this pain

"Give it back it's mine"

Pain

"Give that back it's mine"

_Kaneki_...

That voice," Hide... "

How nice

"_Any more than this_... It's impossible..."

But it's too hard to hear

"The pain is so fervent I feel like I'm going to melt"

"Your wrong... that's not it"

"Calm down"

I'll listen

"I'll calm down... honey drips, drips"

Not enough. The rotten flowers... Pain.

"Anything's fine... anything is fine, just do it... "

I want to change this pain to something else. Change.

"He... He... He, is... Ainu. Hi-His eyebrows are sparkling. His white beard, hangs down his chest. The thatched mats, spread outside his chise, spread softly, his splendid attos. He polishes, cross-legged his makiri, with his eyes completely absorbed. He is Ainu... The god of Ainu mosir, Ae- Oine kamuy, descendent of Okikurumi, he perishes, a living corpse. The summer's day, a white sunlight, unabushi, ends simply through his breath alone"

"...It's so pretty"

Change

" ... Autumn... "

I can see more now with my mind have cleared my pain for now.

"... Oh, I see... You're... "

Throughout the whole time that Man had only stared at me throughout the whole time, has finally spoken.

"It's raining I don't know what the weather outside is when I'm down below the surface." He just talking as if it's nothing, here at this field that he created, and I can feel those cold emotionless eyes from here." My sense of time also gets dulled. "

"But I know if it's raining from the sound of the water... It'll be over soon. "His words are changing, "we're in V14. No ' ghoul ' can pass through here. You... go any further than V14."

It's like death speaking. And he had brought out his weapon to kill me.

Light is striking me and it's bringing me pain again.

"Melt, Melt... "

I'm scared

"This isn't the time to be melting... I havvta run"

I must not be scared

"Remote activation"

Those brought out more pain. Striking me from the ground digging more holes into my body.

Red is spreading, and I'm breaking down as he continues to attack me.

He's like a monster, but my opponents a human...

If I can get one attack through

One attack

One Attack

ONE ATTACK!

My Kagune went to him. I used all of power,but came it to a stop. His black wings has stopped it, only creating a mere crack.

I was now looking at him directly into his eyes and as he turn to me

"You're good... Kaneki Ken. "

Smiling, Death has just said my name, and with that everything came to an end.

Flung up to the air, spreading red rain once again. Once falling back to joining the ground, I'm now finding myself becoming one of those rotten flowers on this field.

"I didn't expect you to damage IXA's defense barrier", as Arima Kishou said that while walking slowly toward the fallen ghoul. For it was a surprise by the many actions to the ghoul did throughout the whole time he watched him, then he realized something, "... That's right. I'll need a new Quinque." When he got there he said those final words, and he pierced the ghouls' other eye, going all through just like the other one.

Well this is my first story that I have ever published to the public and it will be great to see how it will do now it that it's out there. Please keep following the story if you like it. For this just the stepping stone of this tragedy. Also this will lead to Tokyo Ghoul: re


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Bleach for they belong to their respective owners. Enjoy**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"Talking through device"

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**N.O.P.V**

At an old abandoned warehouse. There was nothing on sight but decaying and fallen parts of the building that let on cracks of light come threw from the moonlight that was shining down in this cloudless night.

All of a sudden the garage door was being opened, for it made such a big rattling sound that it echoed throughout the whole place as it kept moving. When opened all the way it revealed a man that cannot be fully seen but only as a dark tall figure. He then picked up something from the ground and carried a large object inside. The thing he carried was all wrapped up into a large bag. When he came in, each step he took echoed throughout the whole vacant place, making each step heard from crunches of each step he took it made.

When the man reached where he wanted be, he carefully set down what he was carrying to the floor. He then walked around a little looking up to ceiling, but not just not for nothing but to find a good steel beam. Finally finding one he grabbed a chain from nearby and tossed it up and tried to place it in the way he wanted it. When he finally did finish and he then went to the bag and started to tie it with chain from one of the ends. As he was whatever that was in the bag started to move all of a sudden.

"Oh! you woke up a little sooner than I expected." Said the man, when the person inside the bag heard him, that person realized what's going on and started to struggle more. "Please don't move to much I need you in good condition for right now, so stop." Then muffling sounds were coming from the captive on an attempt to scream, but nothing came out. "Like I just said, please don't move or do anything else. I had made many preparations to not have you escape as you can already tell."

Fear taking over, the captive continued in trying to struggle as much as they can to escape. Having to ignore the last statement the man has said. "Hmmm, now your just being annoying."

He then gave up and walked at a nearby wall. There he grabbed a cane that was there and walked back to his captive. He suddenly used it to hit the person directly to the stomach, making the captive cringe and made a loud muffling sounds from the pain.

"Sorry, but I have to make you listen. I need you in good condition for right now and I can't have thrashing around. I might lose precious material." While saying that, he was able to tied up the legs, before the captive was able to recover back to protest. When he finished and checked that everything was secured he carefully started to hoist up his captive.

Finally having his captive hanged upside down and above a few feet above the ground on where he wanted it to be. The captive was now looking more like a slab of cow meat that is hanged up in a freezing unit, and that is just the way he wanted it. He then bended down slightly to reach out where the head was located but when he touched his captive, the person started to wiggle around in a frantic. "Now I just need to take off this bag that I put over your head, and then we can get started. So don't start to move more or I'll have to hit you again though I rather not do that. So stay still," After saying that he then was took off the bag over the captive's head revealed a woman in her late thirties with her mouth taped.

Now able to see she adjusted her eyes to the darkness and saw him. A man now revealed to her and more fear came with it as she remembering what happened. The only light that was shining through the warehouse let her to actually see him and the man was all dressed in black. Wearing a heavy overcoat that covered and hanged over his whole body. Also wearing a black fedora hat but what terrified her the most was the mask that he was wearing, and not just any mask. It was a pure white colored, cone beaked shaped mask that looked like some kind of bird with only two blacked out holes for the eyes.

"Ahh, from your expression I can see that you have heard of me. My, aren't I getting famous!" he said in a tone of amusement.

It's true. Straight away she knew who this is was and what he is. The ghoul that wore the mask of a plague doctor, The Beak Doctor Ghoul. He has been an elusive one to the Doves for years, and never wouldn't have been noticed by CCG, if not of what he did to his victims. Draining his victims of all their blood, to the very last drop.

"So you should already know what my specialty is then." He said as he slowly studied the woman for a bit. The woman started to silently weep, trying to be a little hopeful that someone might come and rescue her. It then was all lost at this single moment.

Beak Doctor then took out a blade out nowhere and slashed her throat clean through. Blood burst, sprinkling red to containment placed beneath her from Beak Doctor. Her head just then hung there, letting the blood pour out to go downwards. Wanting a taste he dipped his finger as the blood poured down like it was water coming out of a facet and put some in his mouth.

"Sorry about all this bu-" He suddenly stop what he was doing and started to look around until he went to a complete stop.

"It seems like we have unexpected visitors tonight," like it was on cue a big explosion came from the front of the warehouse. Then a small object was thrown into the building and before wanting to know what it will do the ghoul backed away in time. Then light flashed throughout the whole place and when it dims out a group on men in full gear came in.

"Aw man, I was really not looking forward to this day."

He was getting surrounded and he was not really liking this situation that much. One of the Doves then spoke up, seeing that he must be the leader, "Beak Doctor Ghoul we finally caught up to you. it's seems like your time has finally ended." After his little spiel silence was all that followed for a short moment until it was interrupted by an eerie laughter.

"Aw, hello everyone. Sorry I was not expecting company!" as he said while trying to calm his laughter. He caught the Doves by surprised, for this kind of reaction of a mad man was not what they really expecting. "I mean, as you can see I'm here enjoying my meal. It's very rude to just barge in." While gesturing with his cane towards the dead hung up body.

The place was now fill with disgusted and angry looks and only one was different. Calmingly looking at the ghoul, the leader then spoke up, "I see you're all full of jokes and games. What a distasting manner, even for a ghoul." Opening the suitcase and something then shot out of it, revealing a weapon that all Doves have that gives them the ability to fight ghouls, a Quinque. It was in colors of vibrant violets' and it was shaped into some sort of huge like sword that took in a form of a butcher's knife. "You more than deserve this outcome."

He then sprinted toward the Beak Doctor at a head on attack, but the Beak Doctor only easily jumped out of the way. He quickly then dodges again for the Dove quickly return with another strike after strike. He then jumped up into the air to avoid the next ones but then shots were fired at him. He shielded himself from most of the sots but some got him. Knowing he can't play around he released an Ukaku type Kagune. Shaped into two wing like figures that stretches out like branches in deep bloody red color. He then returned fire by having his Kagune extend in parts, skewering anyone who didn't get away in time.

As he retained back his attack and meet the ground again, he unfortunately was meet with another attack from behind with a dagger shape Quinque. He quickly dodges it in time but was unable to block the second dagger. This other Dove was able stab through into the ghoul's shoulder, but the ghoul then returned the favor by stabbing him with his Kagune. He was then quickly meet with more Doves but before they could get any closer he then threw the dead Dove towards them and knocked them down.

Beak Doctor then tried to attacked once again but then was suddenly confronted by two other Doves on both sides. The ghoul then extended out his Kagune towards them and they both blocked in time, but it was then led by another attack from the leader Dove. In quick thinking the ghoul took out the dagger that was still in his shoulder and blocked it in time. He then tried to push them away but only managed it for a short time. For the leader Dove quickly strikes again, slashing the Beak Doctor's torso. The ghoul quickly recovered by using his Kagune to escape from another fatal blow.

Backed away into a corner now and is now bleeding a little too much. Now that the Doves are closing in he then suddenly extended his Kagune more but shot it upwards. Destroying the ceiling to opening into the clear night sky and taking his chance to escape. Once the dust cloud dispersed and they found that they can no longer find the Beak Doctor in sight, until they hear a voice call out to them from above them.

"Forgive me, but I must bid farewell. All of you are just too much for me. I wish we never meet again," He shouted from atop of the gaping hole of the roof. He then gave a wave good bye and quickly disappeared in a flash.

The leader then shouted out commands, "Hurry up and follow the Beak Doctor. Check the whole perimeter before he reaches civilian life and lose him!" Everyone then went to catch up to him and try to not let him escape at any cost.

"He is heading towards the alleys!" as one of the Investigators called out.

But knowing that his speed was much faster and they were, they started to lose the Beak Doctor as he kept running, and if this kept up he was going to escape.

Then the leader was surprised by an incoming radio call. "Sorry we got here late, fellow Investigator."

"Akira your here," As he responded back to her. "What took you so long to respond for the operation?"

"We were cooperating with another ghoul case that we had in our hands"

"I see, do you understand the situation so far?"

"Yes, and I have the man for the capture."

"So he is now fully operative now then. If he is capable of what he was made to do, then have him track down the Beak Doctor before we lose him."

"Hmph, don't worry with the information we got I was able to get him to get him to do that right now as speak."

Somewhere else the Beak Doctor was close to losing the Doves. All he needed was to get to close to the busy streets so he could finally ditch them by going through the crowd and he is almost there. When all of a suddenly he felt something coming from above him and it was coming down fast. He then increased his speed at that moment and went to the side to dodge. The place where he was had been impacted covered by debris.

"Well that was close, if I have noticed any second later I would have been a goner." As the area was now clearing, he was able to get a better look at the person who had attacked him.

There stood a very tall, young man with bright spiked up orange like colored hair. The young man looked strong for his age and had this great look of confidence as well as he was wearing the white CCG jacket. This new Dove then spoke up, "Actually I was really hoping that this would be over quick."

"Heh, what a cruel young man you are." He said while shaking his head in a disappointed way. The Beak Doctor was actually very surprised by this because he thought he was almost in the clear but now any time soon other Doves will get here and his energy was already withering away.

"But then again so am I." The Beak Doctor then quickly was behind the young Dove with his Kagune out to prepare to stab him, but the attack was blocked in time with a sword Quinque. Facing off each other they seem to be in equal strength but the Beak Doctors' is declining already from the injuries that he received earlier and quickly push the Dove away. Then had his Kagune extend once again to finish this off and try to escape.

Jumping out of the way the young Dove got back in his feet, "Dammit!" knowing if the ghoul keeps attacking like this he would find a chance to escape. Before he got anymore near civilian life he needed to finish this fight right away. The Beak Doctor then noticed a sudden change realizing it was from the young Dove and was surprised on what happened next.

The Dove stood still and had his eyes close for a moment, when suddenly four long, red tentacles like figures came out the Doves back. It was a Rinkaku type Kagune and when the boy opens his eyes it revealed one normal human eye and the other was a Kakugan, a deep red pupil and the sclera was of a pure black color.

Realizing the what is going on he was astonished by this situation "Well this is a surprise!"

"I can't let you go." The young Dove calmly stated.

They stared at each other in true silence until the Beak Doctor spoke, "I can't stay"

Right when those words were spoken they launched at each other to finish each other off. The Beak Doctor was able to extend his Kagune ready to finish the Dove off but before he could do anything, he was stabbed through his side by one of the arms of the Rinkaku. Even if he was weak he was surprised by the power and speed he had.

"Damn, this sucks..." as he silently said when he felled down to the ground admitting defeat.

"Sorry but I have a job to do" Saying to the ghoul while slowly walking towards him.

"Hey, before you go sending me off to my horrible demise, can you at least tell me your name?" turning his head a bit to have a good look at him. The Dove stood there silently before he spoke his name.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

**Ichigo**

"Rank One Investigator, Ichigo Kurosaki reporting," Ichigo responded with an annoyed feeling just by talking to them. Having to be able to subdue the Beak Doctor was a great accomplishment, but they didn't see that way since he was the one to do it.

"I see you got him", responded the leader of this operation.

"Yes, sir "

"But to resort on using that Kagune of yours near civilian life is reckless"

"Forgive me but it was due to him getting near civilian life that I needed to act quick and demobilize him before he attempts to escape or harm anyone as he was getting too close."

"... I see. Very well then report to your commanding officer and proceed."

"Yes, thank you sir" as I bowed and walked away.

Now that he was getting away from him he let out a sigh. _Man, I know that no matter what I do I would be seen different from almost everyone in CCG. Since I am a Half-Ghoul._

And he became to be Half-Ghoul from an experiment he went through in which he agreed to do. Ichigo had the highest quality standards from the test they did at the academy. Able to take the procedure and they wanted to put a Rinkaku type Kagune inside of his body. Ichigo Kurosaki is basically a byproduct of a future weapon based on the Dr. Kanou research project.

They wanted to safely try to maintain his humanity while still have the Kakuhou in full function but because it resulted in a failure, turning him into a half Ghoul. Since it was the first experiment to have gone through they still wanted to use me to fight ghouls.

Even though he agreed to do all of that for personal matters, many of the Investigators only saw him to be power hungry and a now only as a ghoul. But no matter what anyone thought of his decisions on why he choose to do it, he won't regret it.

_Especially when I made a promised that I was going to get stronger for I could protect all of my love ones and will fight to the very end for my cause._


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Bleach for they belong to their respective owners. Enjoy**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"Talking through device"

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Akira**

"S-Class rated Ghoul known as the Beak Doctor was captured a few days ago." Right at the moment there was a meeting being held about the events previous nigh when the capture of the Beak Doctor. Only the some of the higher ups were required to attend this meeting. Director Washuu was attending the meeting as well and it made Akira think of this case could be connected Aogiri Tree in some way. "Please, report all the events that led up to the capture."

The investigator who led the operation stood up and spoke, "There was a call of a disturbance in apartment building in around the outskirts area of the twentieth ward. A police dispatch was then sent to the scene."

"Once they had arrived and enter the presence where the disturbance was being reported. They found in the scene a male's remains." He then cleared his throat to explain the rest. "The man's body was found in one piece but was pierced through multiple times and several bite marks. By then CCG was called in and we arrived to the crime scene."

The Director raised his hand to interrupted him before he could continue, "To be clarify, it was only your team that respond to the call and even when it turned to a hunt for the Beak Doctor." The investigator nodded his head "Yes", and then the Director turned to face Akira and asked, "The respond team for the Beak Doctor case was also supposed to include you and your partner, Akira. Why didn't you go immediately when receiving the call when it was discovered it was the Beak Doctor?"

Akira answered, "I was providing assistance in a lead we had to another case at the time I got the call."

"Which case was it?"

"It was the Cheshire Ghoul case."

"Ah, another tricky ghoul. That case will be further discussed in tomorrow's meeting." He then turned to look at the papers he had in his hand. "Both of these cases are unique and have to be thoroughly followed. The Beak Doctor himself is tricky one alone for he rarely is detected until it is too late for us to track him down. Please continue on your report."

"Yes sir, we immediately investigated the apartment and examine the body. During our search we noticed signs of another person, a woman to be more precise, living there."

"While in search of who it was and trying to see where she might be. My team then found that the male's body was drained from most of his blood."

"We immediately knew it was the Beak Doctor's signature and the scene to be fresh we raced with time before we lost him. One of my men then called in, finding trails of blood leading towards the back door of the building. The trail went further outside leading towards a certain direction in the alleys but not much to follow. We then try to search the potential areas were the Beak Doctor could possibly be hiding. "

"Following this possible lead found an abandoned warehouse near the vicinity. We had men first check it and they found the Beak Doctor inside. We had to act fast before he noticed us and we lose him." He said. "Unfortunately we weren't fast enough to be able to get a surprise attack to finish him off quickly but we were able to injure him enough that lead to his capture."

Akira then took notice he was going to completely ignore that the capture was made by Ichigo. She immediately knew this man must be one of the people who are on the opposing side of the experiment that Ichigo went through.

"What were the casualties?"

"Five men that lost their lives that night and with many others were injured. Unfortunately, also finding the missing woman from the apartment, being the Beak Doctor's last victim."

"How unfortunate to hear." The investigator then sat back down and everyone in the room looked at Director Washuu. "Alright then, into further discussion of that night. After the capture was done and reinforcement came, our investigators searched the warehouse to see if the Beak Doctor was hiding anything there."

"It seems we were correct on doing so, there were more victims within the warehouse stored there. We found five more bodies hanged in the exact same way as the last victim we found. There were also containers of blood stored in a makeshift cooling storage area." He paused for moment making Akira look up. "But we found something unexpected when we analyzed the blood. It all belonged to ghouls."

This got everyone in the room to whispering at each other. It's not unheard of but when a ghoul commits cannibalism they start to become a Kakuja. The ghoul gets stronger but their mind deteriorates in conclusion. But something did not seem right Akira as she was looking through her papers about this.

"Ghouls?" As Akira heard from the background.

"Yes, all of them excluding the one he had captured that night. That was the only human victim." Informed Director Washuu. "We also can't be certain but it seems to be that he was also selling the blood."

"Selling it are we sure?" Another investigator spoke, "Was he not using it to become a Kakuja?"

"No he wasn't." Akira spoke up loud for everyone in the room too quiet down and pay attention to her.

"What makes you think that, Akira-san?" Someone asked but she did even not attempt to look at him.

"By reading the report on the materials that were obtain from the warehouse there was a book containing dates and also a list of odd names written with together. The names repeated throughout the list. Making it seem like a coding on what merchandise was going to be sold that day. Even his RC levels was not high enough to reach to becoming a Kakuja. There are still missing pieces on this reason but I'm most certain of it that he is not a Kakuja."

Director Washuu then asked me, "I can agree with your theory at most part, but why is that makes the Beak Doctor not a Kakuja?"

"It was the bodies that second guessed me. The report said nothing of any signs of them being eaten and the only time they were touched was when he drained them of their blood. But at most is because if he had the ability to begin with to escape with that power why not use it." Akira finishing in her theory, confident in it, but she also knew if she was right then there are bigger questions to be answered.

"Interesting, now is to see why and who was he selling to? Has there been an interrogation on the Beak Doctor?" Director Washuu asked.

"Actually…" The one who lead the investigation started to speak. "When he woke up and we were going to begin the interrogation. He talked first and asked to be only questioned by the person who captured him. Refusing to talk unless it was him no matter what."

"Who was the one who subdued the Beak Doctor?" The Director asked, looking at the lead investigator.

"By the end of it was Investigator Kurosaki that subdued the Beak Doctor." And that's when everyone burst out talking.

"The Ghoul kid?"

"What kind of demand is that?"

"We should not listen to this ghoul!"

"We can't let that boy do it!"

"Why not?" I finally spoke up. Akira feed up by all of not wanting to hear their idiotic talk with no true point.

"Akira-san surely you know the boy is not ready for this."

"What makes you think that? I have trained Investigator Kurosaki for a while now so I know myself what he is capable. If not 'being ready' is the only reason for him not to do it. Then I find that is not enough of a reason why."

"Let Investigator Kurosaki go interrogate the Beak Doctor." Everyone in the room was then surprise when they saw who spoke, Arima. "If the ghoul is actually willing to give answers this way then there is no harm in doing so. Especially if we want to know right away to see who he is selling to and why. If it is Aogiri the faster it is possible then it is more preferable."

"Alright then." The Director then had everyone's eyes on him. "With everyone now informed with this information. I want everyone to look more closely towards your own cases and see if the Beak Doctor had any kind of in filiation along the way with those ghouls." He then turned towards Akira, "Akira since it was your partner who captured the Beak Doctor, we will follow his demand. Go and try to get answers from him to see if our conclusion is true."

"Yes sir."

"This meeting is now adjourned."

* * *

**Ichigo**

_Man waiting here is such a pain._ Ichigo thought as he just stood there waiting in one of the hallways that lead to the room where the meeting Akira is at.

Akira was way too demanding sometimes. Feeling irritation right now as Ichigo could do is wait. He was made to first do all of the paper work like crazy and then when he was done Ichigo was to meet up with her before her meeting was done. Able to complete her demands earlier than he expected had lead him to what he was doing, wait. Which has been to long for his liking.

After little longer Akira was now in view. She was looking at some papers while walking towards my direction. "Hey, Akira!" Ichigo called and waved at her to get her attention. She looked up to see him.

"Ichigo."

"So how'd it go? Because the meeting took way longer." As I asked "I was standing here waiting for you for a while."

When she got up to me and simply said, "Ichigo don't go complaining. We have another job to go too right before we can go back to Cheshire case."

"What?" This caught me a little surprised, "What is this all of a sudden?"

"To much to talk about right now. I will brief you on the on the way over there, for right now we need to hurry."

"Alright then, so where to?"

"District 23, The Ghoul Detention Center, Cochlea."

When reaching Cochlea, we went right away to go the where we wanted to. Even though this isn't his first time to the place Ichigo kind of can't stop but be amazed on how big the place is, but right now he was also feeling a bit nervous feeling. The Beak Doctor asked him to interrogate him and he knew he pissed off a lot of people with this predicament. He didn't care how he felt but if he screwed up then there was going to even more reason for their hate which he didn't want to deal with.

_Though I still don't get why me? I am capable of this job but for a ghoul to do this is kind of crazy._

"So we're here for me to talk to the Beak Doctor, huh?"

"Yes, Ichigo we already went through with this." Akira said.

"I know but what I still don't get is why me?"

She then took a glance at him for a while and understood why he asked, "Neither do I." With that respond he just stayed quiet.

While walking and meet up with the Cochlea Prison Head, Shinme Haiseki, to show them to the room for interrogation Ichigo took notice at something at the SS Floor while going down the stairs.

"Hey Akira that's new over there. What's going on?" As he was referring to some construction workers coming and going to the area.

She saw what he was asking about but didn't respond right away, "... That's the new section holding cell's for the most uncontrollable and dangerous ghouls, of the SS Floor, that CCG were able to capture."

"Wow, that's impressive." Ichigo commented. Having not known it was being enforced and nobody has mentioned it in a meeting now that he was trying to remember of any mention of it but he couldn't.

Then the Prison Head spoke, making him jump a little, "Yes, it is impressive and it was a sudden demand that there was no announcement made of it yet until it is fully completed. Only a few investigators know at the moment."

"Really?" Ichigo asked in curiosity.

"Yes until the proper security system is up. Afterwards it will be announced to all of CCG. My guessing for this project to take place is from when Aogiri came and invaded the place. It took longer than expected in getting it started but it is getting there."

Ichigo whistled at the explanation as it was surprising news to hear. Now that he remembered there was a period of time when Cochlea was shut down for anyone to come but nobody was notified on why.

Akira then finally spoke up, "There will also be some new rules set up."

"New rules?"

"Yes, there are certain areas that will require one to be First-Class or higher to get access to."

"Oh, I see."

"Other than that nothing else."

_Man it just so guarded_, Ichigo thought as he took one last look.

Finally reaching to their destination and the Prison Head went ahead to see if everything has been prepared for them. When they got they ok Akira then stopped Ichigo before they entered the room. "Ichigo, I want you to try to be calm at all time if possible."

"Yes Akira," Ichigo answered.

"Better promise me. This ghoul would try to play with you and we know very little of him."

He nodded as a response. He understands why she was telling him this. This ghoul is actually a big mystery and no one knows who this guy even is, CCG and even the ghouls, but Ichigo knew what she also referring to how he would be in quick reacting towards somethings. Suddenly doing something before thinking though he has been doing less.

"Alright then, let us go in." Entering the room, it was big and it was separated in between with a glass for protection. We waited for a minute or so until someone came in from the other side of the glass wall.

A man then came into the room. He was a tall pale man that looked like he was in his early thirties, and had long blonde shaggy hair that started to cover his eyes a bit. He first looked at Akira and gave out a sigh for he most of thought that they were not going with the demand he made. Until he turned to see Ichigo and he a smile appeared. "Well if it isn't the young little Dove!"

Ichigo's eye then twitched, "It's Ichigo."

"Can't take a little teasing then. Huh, Strawberry."

Immediately Ichigo wanted retort but did not want to go messing up right at the start of the interrogation and basically ignoring what Akira told him before they came in there.

"Sorry to interrupt." Ichigo heard Akira spoked up from behind him. He knew that Akira knows how much he never liked when people called him strawberry because of his name, even though it means something entirely different. "but we came here for answers. Not to play your games."

"Straight to the point, huh?" He said with a wider smile on his face. "I like you, but like I said I would only answer your questions to the one that captured me." He then turned to look at Ichigo only.

Knowing this guy is only going to continue to play with him, Ichigo had to try to keep level headed at all time especially since he was almost about to.

"Alright then, we want to know about the materials we found inside your warehouse."

"You guys raided through my stuff." simply saying it without changing his attitude one bit. "How rude, but do tell me specifically what you found."

"Don't play around you know what we found since it was yours."

"Aww, come on I can't possibly remember all of it."

"At most it is what you stored in the freezer you had." Ichigo said to get the conversation go along. "The bodies, blood containments, and more. Now this this ring a bell?"

"Hahaha, that stuff." He said as that was nothing.

"A long with random notes and papers scattered everywhere, but what we found more interesting was this certain notebook." Ichigo said as he took it out to show him. Not having to look away from Beak Doctor one moment noticed he stayed the same from the outside but from atmosphere around him was changed. "It has looks like any of the other notebooks but then it kept repeating the same words on certain dates that were listed."

"What does a few words that just repeat would make that notebook interesting."

"Well at first nothing unless you look at them carefully and along the lines they are reference towards your little stock supply in the freezer." Opening the notebook to any page Ichigo started to list of some example, "Like I don't know Haima. I was curious on what the name means so did a quick search and found it was Greek for blood, and there's more if you want me to continue."

With what was said Ichigo saw his smile grow wider and let out a small chuckle, "Here I thought all of you Doves were just idiots who are out for only our death. Then again you guys finally caught me."

"You're a supplier aren't you." saying without questing it because we were right.

"Yes, I am."

"Then who are you supplying to?"

He kept silent for a moment before he answered, "Aogiri Tree."

Looking back to get a glance at Akira. She did the same as they got confirmation to who he was supplying to and it was not an answer they like one bit.

"Not happy about that." Ichigo heard Beak Doctor commenting and looked back at him.

"Truth be told I'm kind of not."

"How honest you are now."

"Then tell me why did they ask you for this?"

"I don't know."

That caught Ichigo by surprised, "What do you mean you don't know?"

He was not smiling as much as he was earlier. He didn't seem to like his response either, "I really don't know. I am simply a supplier, nothing more and nothing less."

"So you just gave them what they needed and that's it?"

"Yup"

"What did you get in returned?"

"Let's just say that if I do the job they want me to then I don't get killed off and I'm at least at their good side."

"Is that all?"

"As long as I was able to survive then yes. I was not in their circle and they kept to themselves when around me."

"Why is that?"

He then went back to his big smile again, "Let's just say they don't like me too much."

_They don't like him?_

Ichigo silently stared at him confused at this. That's when Akira spoke up and got out his train of thought, "That is enough for right now. We will be returning for more follow up questions."

"Aw, so soon! Then I can't wait to meet again." Beak Ghoul said as he pouted in pretense of sadness, continuing to play around.

"Wait," Ichigo suddenly said. "I want to know why did you wanted me to interrogate you?"

"Ohh, curious aren't you." He stated with another big smile that is starting to annoy Ichigo. "I thought it will be obvious Eye. Next time when we meet up for this wonderful interrogation let me in on knowing you a bit better. For I'm curious as well."

With that being said it made it clear on why. So before they left Ichigo asked one last thing. "I see. Since I gave you my name last time, why don't you give me yours?"

Waiting for a response. he just stood there thinking if he should or not. Until he responded back.

"It's Kisuke Urahara."

When leaving the room Akira suddenly smacked Ichigo from behind his head. Catching him in a surprise attack.

"What was that for!" Ichigo yelled at her and turn to look at her, but she simply kept on walking. _What the hell!_

"Hey Akira!" Calling out for her as he tried to catch up to get answers. She then turns her head slightly to look at him and saw a deathly glare towards him. Making him stop at his tracks.

"I have told you before we entered the room, Ichigo. Don't let yourself be slip during the interrogation. Right away you were about to slip up."

"Yes I understand, bu-" Cutting himself off on what he was about say when Ichigo suddenly went to a complete stop as he felt a sudden sensation just hit him. It completely took over him his mind went blank. Not able to comprehend what is fully happening that is until he an image shot threw his head. It was of a person but couldn't see him clearly. Wanting to see who this person is he tried to remember it but as he did Ichigo was beginning to regain himself and his surroundings. Able to now hear Akira calling for him but paid no attention to her. This feeling that suddenly take over him is like something he never felt and for some reason the image of that person made him feel a sense of familiarity.

"Ichigo!" Hearing a loud call right at his ear when he was pulled down by Akira cut off his thoughts as he was finally responding to her.

"Ow! Why did you do that?!" As I covered my ear.

She then narrowed her eyes, "I should be the one asking the question. You suddenly stop responding like something took over you. What happened?"

"Sorry it was just tha- Well I don't know actually." It wasn't a lie because he was confused right now. He didn't know how to tell her about any of it. "Can we just leave, maybe I just got tired."

Ichigo then started to take the lead and walk ahead. Hearing her starting to follow from behind he can feel her eyes on him. He knew she wants a more profound answer but he didn't want to talk about it. Whatever it was that took over him made him feel at ease in some way but also anxious.

* * *

**N.O.P.V**

At a large white room was almost completely dark if weren't for a few acceptable dim of lights that were turned on. In the middle of the room there was a wall splitting the room with a glass wall. On one side of the room there was located a bed, a shelf, a small desk, and a chair. Simple furniture for someone to live in there but what made it very unique was the stacks of books scattered randomly throughout the place. All of them neatly piled in great care.

At first glance it would be hard to find the one who lives in this cell. With a careful look it can be seen that at the bed there was a person laying there. He was very still that he could be mistaken as if he wasn't there in the first place. He was like that most of the time and he liked it because he can just read in depth for as long as he can in silence as he was right now.

Suddenly disrupting his peace someone came in from the other side of room. The person who came and did the same routine did each time he came by going to the only thing that was on his side of the room which was a chair and sat down on it.

"Arima-san, it's been a while. How have you been?" The man said as he was getting up to properly look at Arima. As he did the dim lights did not fully showed him, but only his figure.

"So your awake now." Arima said ignoring his question.

Knowing he wouldn't have gotten an actual response he just went along with the conversation. "As you can see."

"How long this time?"

"Do you really need to ask? I'm always being watched." He answered as he moved his head to look towards the one of the cameras.

"I wanted to make a conversation."

"Heh, Only for a few hours today until I went back to sleep."

"Usually you will stay up for as many days you are able to until you go to sleep. Why go to sleep right away this time?"

"I guess I just wanted to rest."

"...I thought you were an insomniac."

"Hahaha, so did I."

"Is that really why?"

He fell silent for a moment towards Arima's question until he said, "In bold truth I don't know. I just felt like it. Like I had to go to sleep. Sorry if this is something you didn't wanted to hear."

"...I see." Arima then got up from his chair and finally look at the person on other side of the wall. "My time here is done." But before he could turn and he was stopped when he was called out.

"Arima wait." He looked back at him to see what he wanted.

"To have something to talk about the next time we meet, can I give you something then?" He then got off his bed and walked towards one of the stacks of books. Knowing which one was the one he wanted he immediately found the book he was looking for and then went towards the dividing wall. He put the book in a slot that was located there, "Try to read this one short story called A Crossbreed. It is very interesting."

He walked towards it and grabbed the book. "Thank you for the recommendation."

"Your welcome."

"It's time to take my leave."

"Until next time", He said to Arima as he left. Gone he then went back to his bed and sat down while looking at exit for a moment. After a while he let out a sigh of relief and let himself fall back into bed. Thinking about the events on what happened when he was asleep. The sudden sensation that took over his mind and that he was able see a young man who had bright orange hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Bleach for they belong to their respective owners. Enjoy**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"_Him Talking"_

**Chapter 3: Torso Arc**

* * *

**Ichigo**

"..._Ichigo_..."

Someone is calling him...

"_Ichigo_..."

He can't see who is it was. Everywhere He could see is nothing but a pure white void.

"_Can you hear me...?"_

_I can hear you!..._

_..._but he can't speak either. His voice won't come out no matter how much he tried to.

"_Ichigo_..."

I keep looking around me to see where he is calling me from but still nothing.

"_Are you scared...?"_

He could hear his voice coming from behind him but can't turn around. He was frozen in place and can't do anything.

"_Is that why, Ichigo_..._?"_

He can't do anything. He is right there and he can't do anything...

_... I had to do something._

"_**Is that why, Ichigo Kurosaki!"**_

Walking up in cold sweat, Ichigo quickly sat up to try and catch his breath in trying steady himself. It's been months ever since that day in Cochlea when he felt that sudden sensation take over him and ever since then Ichigo has keep on getting these dreams. The dreams at first come randomly at least once or twice a month but they came frequently throughout these resent nights. It is always the same of this one guy just keeps calling out to him. He would say the same thing over and over. When it is time for Ichigo got the opportunity to do something the dream would end to Ichigo's frustration. No matter what Ichigo to try to stop or do something differently the dream will end to the same thing over and over again.

After a while of calming down Ichigo finally took a look at the time and when he did he gave a tired sigh. It only just got to be five o'clock in the morning and any urge of going back to sleep has went away. Ichigo then contemplated if he should at least try to go back to bed or start the day already. In thought of what to do he knew if he stayed in bed he won't stop wondering about his dream. If he did then he would be thinking in circles and get nowhere with it.

With that thought he made his decision to get up. He has been doing this for too many times than he would like to. Going to the bathroom to take a quick shower and once finished Ichigo then got ready in getting dressing for the day.

Putting on the black dress pants with a brown belt on. A plain black V-necked tee shirt and had it tucked in. In the past Ichigo actually used to put on a proper suit but in truth it starting to annoy him and didn't feel comfortable in it. Akira knew how I felt about it and will always comment about it in her own way. Having enough with the proper dress code Ichigo started to put a little spin to it and started to dress comfortable. He still tried to go along with trying to look at least a bit professional for then he won't have to get another earful of his 'coworkers' _bastards_ about it. Lastly I grab my CCG basic white trench coat that many of the other investigators wear.

Finished, Ichigo head towards the kitchen to make himself a fresh cup of coffee and waste a bit of time there. The closer he got he started to hear something moving around in there. Looking at his wristwatch and saw that it was closing into to six in the morning, Ichigo instantly knew who could possibly be the only person awake, or still awake, at this hour. Arriving he saw almost all the cabinets wide open and cans of food and everything else moved around and while on the counter were the chosen goods gathered in a big pile. Placing a hand on his face not wanting to see this disaster anymore and let out a frustrated sigh. "Come on out already. There is no point in hiding."

"Darn." Knowing that she was caught. The culprit came up from behind counter. A petite girl with bushy blue hair that had it tied into two ponytails, she also had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. She gave me a big grin and a lazy salute. "Hey pops!"

Saiko Yonebayashi (20) Rank Two Investigator

"What are you doing up so early? ...Or still awake so late?"

"Hehehe... I got hungry so I came down to see if there were any snacks."

Walking towards her Ichigo flicked his finger at her forehead.

"Oooowww, that hurt. I was just hungry."

"At six o'clock in the morning. You still haven't answered me on why you're still awake."

She gave me this big grin filled with pride of about to say but for Ichigo he was hoping it wasn't what he was thinking. "Well I was grinding for hours on leveling up my courageous warrior for he could save the princess from evil spirits. Now that I finally reached my goal I have to get some energy for this epic battle."

Getting angrier, Ichigo flicked her forehead again. "You little otaku. I have been telling you already to stop staying up late, it's unhealthy and stop with these hours of gaming."

"Sooorry." Pouting and rubbing her head. Before he can continue lecturing her anymore her stomach started growling.

"Hehehe, see I was hungry. I have to fuel up for the big fight."

"Hey, didn't you just hear what I said." Before Ichigo can even think of trying to flick at her again. She put up her hands to shield her forehead and her stomach started to protest again.

"Tch, well since I'm here I'll make you something. That way you don't devour all this junk food."

"Thanks pops!" Giving Ichigo a grin of both joy and relief of Ichigo not going to hit her again.

"But I'll only do it if you clean up this mess."

Nodding her head, she immediately started to put all of the food she left scattered around. While Ichigo started to grab a pan, some eggs, and other ingredients to make her breakfast, _If it can be called that._

"By the way, why are you up so early, pops?"

"I'm really busy today and I wanted to get an early start on it." Half-lying to her. "By the way you are still not off the hook."

"Darn" He heard her say while finishing up cleaning her mess. Ichigo then grabbed a spoon and took some of the food. "Here taste this"

"It's good."

"Getting back on topic if you want to play your games just do it only when you have free time."

"Ok I get. I get it."

"You better get it. Here you go."

"Man pops! You can really cook even though you can't eat none of this." As she looked at the freshly made Tamagoyaki and could wait another second to eat. Ichigo then sat down as well with his coffee "If I didn't know how to cook you guys will be eating nothing but take-out."

Saiko only nodded in respond for it was true. None of the other inhabitants in the apartment didn't knew how to cook "Saiko, while I'm gone I want you to go with Mutsuki to meet with Doctor Shiba later in the day, alright."

"Yes, pops!"

"You better you little otaku."

"Hey I said will"

"I will believe it when I see it."

After a while of having a peaceful early breakfast. Checking the time and almost getting to be seven in the morning made Ichigo decide it was time to leave and said farewell to Saiko, with a few more reminders before he left because that girl needs to be told a few times for it can get through to her head.

As Ichigo left he still lingered in his thoughts. In the few months so much has happened to Ichigo that has made him be busy. Today was no different as he has a meeting with Akira later and discuss about a few things.

_I need more sleep..._

"Those people and Mado's daughter are an embarrassment." Was one of the first things Akira said to Ichigo when he arrived at this curry restaurant Akira frequents at Tuesdays. While stuffing her face with food and giving him a lecture. "That's what they're saying about us, I hear."

"I don't think we have a third the amount of achievements. That this morning Hirako's squad has." Knowing she isn't insulting Ichigo directly or even trying to be mean but the way she says something's straight to the point is like she wants to pick a fight with him. Even though he understands why she says these things to him in that kind of manner it doesn't stop him to be pissed off.

"You have a way with words, Akira." Finally speaking up to try to ease the conversation. "And I understand what you're trying to say."

"Just understanding isn't enough you know." Saying that while taking another bite with a nonchalant attitude.

_She doesn't hold her punches that's for sure._

"Ichigo" Akira called him with a serious tone, "Several months ago, we left the Quinckes in your hands."

A small relief went through Ichigo as she is done with her insults and she is now getting to the main point on why they came here. It was a good thing too because going against this woman is like you're asking to end your life already. "The bureau chief told you this 'Raise an inspector who can surpass Arima Kishou.'"

_Arima_... Arima Kishou, a special class ghoul investigator. He has countless number of achievements. He hailed as the strongest and invincible investigator within the CCG. For someone on trying to reach Arima's level will take long to achieve.

"You understand the current position of the CCG, don't you?"

"The ghoul organization is continuing to increase its influence. Along with our regular investigations we'll have to combat them eventually. An investigator who rivals special class Arima. A new powerful ally who can be relied on. The Quinckes that you lead have the possibility of becoming a ray of hope for the CCG."

"You know you're asking for too much, right? I get why I'm teaching these brats, but it will be a miracle for me to help them achieve that." Trying to explain to her insanity of hers that Ichigo can't do it this just like that, especially with these brats he is charge of. "I'm still only a Rank One investigator. I still have to higher up in the ranks myself."

"I know what I'm asking you Ichigo. That's why let me finish."

"Ok then, go ahead and try to make some sense into this."

"If you're going to raise an inspector who can surpass Arima Kishou." She then pointed her spoon at Ichigo suddenly and said, "You have to be the one that surpasses him. It is just like you said you have to rise up in the ranks as well."

Ichigo just then simply sigh with her statement, "That's not happening any time soon..." He said and leaned back to the chair. "I still have a way to go for that goal, but I know I'm much better than I was two years ago, especially when I was at the academy. I will keep getting stronger in due time but not in the rate you want me to. Though don't worry I'll get there." Finished with a smirk.

She just looked at me for a while but then a smirk of her own and went to another topic, "By the way, I have a message from Special Class Arima. He asks 'When is a good day to give you the book I promised to lend you.'"

"Oh, yeah I forgot about it. So, I finally get to read his new book, huh." Remembering how he told me he wanted him to read this new book he borrowed and wanted to lend it to Ichigo. Having to be interested on some of the books he reads and he will asked if he can read them but when Ichigo did Arima will go a bit overboard sometimes by giving him ALL the books he ever read or is currently reading. "Sheesh I don't know if this is him being faithful or what."

"Oh, like how faithful you are this food and stuffing that face of yours."

"Shut up."

She then just smiled and gave a mischievous look, "Don't you think he just wants to see you after so long. He has been looking out for you ever since you were small. It's what you call Parental Love."

"Oh whatever. Can you even imagine him acting like that in any way?"

"Not really."

"And don't be so dramatic he was only my mentor for a few years."

"Awww sensitive aren't you now."

"Well aren't you being a bitch."

She then smacked me beside my head and she did not hold back at all. She just went back to her food while I rub my head from that attack of hers.

"Didn't I say to watch that mouth of yours?"

"Tch, I'll go see him once the investigation and my workload is out of the way." Saying that as Ichigo was as he was getting up and ready to leave. "Well I got to go and meet up with my team. See ya later."

"Ichigo", before even able to get a step to leave Ichigo was stopped and looked back at Akira and saw one of her rare sincere smile, "You received the white wing award. That's why I don't believe your abilities are anything to make light of. You're the ace of the Mado squad, so I have high expectations. Aim high Rank One Investigator Kurosaki."

Ichigo stayed quite from the sudden praise for a moment, "You know when you say things out of character it kind of creeps me out."

"Then really you really are a moron then."

"Now that is the Akira I know." Smiling in mischief to her and only received a glare of death back. With that Ichigo quickly leaving yelled out a goodbye and took his leave.

Heading back to the field to meet up with his subordinates. All Ichigo could think about on the way there was everything Akira told him, especially on trying to surpass Arima.

_'Surpass Arima, huh_...' Just like he said to her he was working on doing that since the beginning and he knows he would do it. He just knows that he must be bit patient for he still needs to improve in many ways to get stronger. Especially if he wants to see his promise to be accomplished in the right way.

"Sir!", Immediately coming out of his thoughts to look at the person who called him. Seeing a petite young man, with tan color skin, and had the hair color almost resembling a dark shade of green.

Tooru Mutsuki (19), Rank Three Investigator.

"Hey Mutsuki, good work today." Ichigo said as he was coming. "Did you go see Dr. Shiba?"

"I did. It seems I had anemia again." looking down a bit when he said that, shying away. The kid still gets nervous when he talks to Ichigo, being his superior and all, but there is sometimes when he thinks the other reason why he gets nervous around him is because of his appearance. Akira will tease him of his looks of delinquent because of his hair and how he seems to be glaring. He can't help it since it is his natural hair color and refuses to change it. The kid shouldn't be squeamish though since he is an investigator, especially with the way Shirazu looks. He looks more of a delinquent in every way, "Can you give me an update on the current investigation?"

"Oh, yes sir!" He immediately straightens up and started his report, "The neighborhood has been hearing animal like growls. One woman was worried and reported that it might be a ghoul but..." He started to get a little nervous and then continued, "Rank three Yonebayashi conducted a search around the area and we found a dog who established its territory within the neighborhood. We established that as the cause of the noise behind the woman's house."

"So, it was an actual animal" I just simply said to him.

Not really liking this report of his and can tell that Mutsuki knows he tried to say something else, "But after the woman who made the call was informed, the woman told us she would be able to sleep soundly and seemed extremely relieved."

"I see", Hearing about this didn't make Ichigo's mode any better. It's no wonder why the other investigators think they were a joke, but if they keep getting crappy jobs there won't be any improvement.

"Well it's alright Mutsuki. Were still a new team so we don't need to rush into it." Trying to reinsure him since he was still nervous and patted his head. He got embarrassed because Ichigo treated him like a child and laughed. Getting a start for they could go to another investigation but Ichigo noticed something that he was not paying attention to earlier. Looking back at Mutsuki, "Where are the other two?"

"Well..." Mutsuki looking back down but this time is to decide on what he should tell me, "Squad Leader Urie and Rank Three Shirazu... Doing investigations solo it seems... Looks like they're looking further into this ghoul called Torso."

"Say what!?" Pissed off by the news Ichigo couldn't believe this! Torso is considered to be a dangerous ghoul, Rank A ghoul. He's not someone that two inexperienced brats can handle without a problem. "Can you contact them?"

"T-they're not answering..."

This investigation isn't even assigned to them. It's like those two want to get into trouble, "Let's get the investigation data from the team that's working on Torso. Come with me Mutsuki."

"Ye-yes!"

_'Those idiots!' _While we started running Ichigo noticed there was still one team member short. "Wait a second, where is Saiko?"

"Ummm... I called out to her when I was leaving but...seems like she was up late yesterday." Saying out loud from behind while they were running.

_The brat must have just gone back to bed and went to sleep._ Ichigo thought "That otaku is going to get it when we get back."

_Akira, even though you gave me this big lecture today, it's going to take a while to produce someone like Special Class Arima. It will take forever with these brats._

"The data?" Finally, able to catch the team that oversaw the investigation, led by Investigator Shimokuchi, but Ichigo could tell it will not go so well, "But you guys aren't assigned to Torso, are you?"

Right off the bat as Ichigo had predicted it was not a good start. _Facing a situation like this is not what I wanted to do today._

"I understand how desperate you are in getting a big lead over the Hirako team. But I'm not sure about your decision in taking another team's job."

"Sorry about all this but it's dangerous for the newbie team to face their target ghoul. And if I don't a head start over my subordinates-" before Ichigo could even finish talking Shimokuchi interrupts him. "We have our own ways of doing things, so give up...You're the Rank One investigator Kurosaki, aren't you? Isn't this all happening because you're not able to handle your own subordinates?"

_Dammit._ Straight away Ichigo notices what Shimokuchi is going to lead to. There are still too many people in CCG who didn't approve of Ichigo because of the experiment and this bastard is one of them. "And you're using that as an excuse to ask for the data? Aren't you being a bit too tyrannical."

"Sir, let's just go... Our time is..." Ichigo heard Mutsuki trying to say something for they can get leave, _but as if I'm just going to run away from this now._

Straitening himself and looking directly into bastard eyes, "I get what you're implying, but I do agree with you that I been incompetent with controlling them." Seeing he got him off guard by this direct approach, but before Ichigo could let him try talk back. Ichigo continue what he wanted to say. "And I do acknowledge that our request to look at the important data is tyrannical, but I don't want some fresh off the academy brats going around looking for trouble. If we make any progress, we'll report them over to you. We just need the data."

Basically, having a staring contest, it made the atmosphere intense. Investigator Shimokuchi was the first to break with a sigh. "Do think this matter will be solved if you simply try to get a little fierce and confront me." He then started to show looks of displeased and just plain out annoyed. "This really puts me on the spot. Are you really fit to be a ghoul investigator if you can't even try to control yourself?"

"I heard about you people and well especially about you." As he said looking directly to Ichigo with eyes now full of disgust. Starting to chant in his head in trying to not punch this guy as many times as Ichigo can. "It's a wonder why they have someone like you become an investigator. That really puts me on the spot."

All he can do is stand there and do nothing because he knew he would give Shimokuchi what he wants, be a monster.

Having nothing else to do with Ichigo, he and his team started to leave. "We also have our own investigations to do. So, we'll be leaving now."

As they were leaving and got to out of their sight, Ichigo still stood there for a moment. Mutsuki was looking at me with a worried look. "Sir?"

"That... That Asshole." Saying that out loud, making it almost sounding as if he was going to yell. Surprising Mutsuki with the sudden outburst. "I had to hold back with all my might on trying not to punch that puffy lip bastard!"

"Sir, it's alright." Hearing his subordinate on trying to hold back some of his laughter from what I just said.

"Well it doesn't matter right now if it's alright or not. We have to hurry to look for those brats." Turning to another direction I started to run, "Come on Mutsuki, we have no time to lose!"

"Wait, sir! How are we going to find them without the data?!"

"We could just get the search progress report over at the main office. Man, I should of went there instead of wasting my time with puffy lips!"

* * *

**N.O.P.V**

Seeing all the buildings pass one by one as he was passing them by. All the lights shining through the cab windows. That was all this one young man with purple like hair kept seeing all day. Getting onto cab after cab, it was not just today but days, he had to this. There was an actual reason on why did this and it was to accomplish a hunt. After being drop off by the current cab he was in, he waited for a moment to call for another one.

On to the next cab he got on the driver asked for where he wanted to go. He gave any place direction that was not too far. Only see if he can find out if this may be the cab he was searching for. If not then he this was another waste of his time and money, but he then noticed something.

"You like making sweets, huh?" He said starting a conversation with the cab driver.

"Sorry?" The cab driver said.

"I'm talking about your hobby."

"Ah, yes. It's a bit embarrassing. You know, I sometimes make cream puffs using the oven. Fluffy dough with whipped cream squeezed snuggly in between."

"Oh, from scratch?"

"Yeah yeah. Stuffing yourself with hot freshly baked ones is the best feeling ever."

"Really? That sounds nice"

"I've made some this noon as well."

"Today?"

"Yes, whenever I'm free. I'm surprisingly into it. It kind of calms me down. How about you?"

"Not really. I don't like sweets much." The young man said. "Ok stop here."

"Huh, you want me stop here?"

He then leaned towards the front and showed the cab driver an ID, "I'm a ghoul investigator. Why did you lie about making sweets?"

Kuki Urie (19) Rank Two Investigator.

"My nose is better than most humans. I can tell this smell apart even when you've just lightly washed your hands. The smell of blood." When the young investigator finished small explanation, the cab went into swerve, crashing into a wall.

But before it crashed both the Ghoul and Investigator jumped out in time. Skillfully able to land safely, Urie right away gets ready to attack the ghoul in front of him. Luckily, he did for a tail like Kagune shot towards him and could dodge in time. The cab driver was now staring at him with hunger with his eyes in color red blood.

"You smell so tasty. Mister investigator..."

The ghoul starts to attack the young investigator. Using his Bikaku type Kagune he moved around and try to stab his prey. With each attack the young Investigator dodged them all. For all his strikes were more instinctual, but was surprised by one attack caught him off guard. Quickly reacting Urie used his briefcase to shield himself that hold his Quinque, getting it destroyed. Now being deemed as a useless thing he tossed to the side and he got ready for another attack, but all of a sudden some kind of little missiles were shot at the Ghoul.

Looking at the direction where they were shot from Urie saw another young man coming. He had orange dyed like hair, very sharp features, and overalls. The crazy look he was giving with a large smile showing his sharp shark teeth. "Hey Urie"

Ginshi "Shirazu" Fuichi (19) Rank Three Investigator.

With an annoyed feeling, "Investigator Shirazu, your attack hit him however..."

"Heh? What happen to yer Quinque?" Interrupting Urie. He then onto his face in trying to be intimidating. "Ya dropped it?

"My, my mister Squad Leader, hehe-" but he was not able to finish on what he was going to say. For while the two investigators, particularly one of them with orange hair, the Ghoul took his chance to attack. Using his Kagune it went straight to the sharp tooth investigator and stab him right on his side, while Urie was able to dodge it and got out of the way. As Shirazu was thrown up to the air, and he yelled out. "Oh! this dudes really Going At It!"

_Rest in peace_, were the only thoughts that went through Urie and kept calm. Not caring on what just happen to his fellow investigator and only got ready for what's going to happen now.

"Your next" The Urie said.

"What can an unarmed guy like you do? My Kagune will pierce-?!" Whatever he was going to say was cut off on what happened next. Thee investigator that he took out earlier was suddenly rising up and grabbed ahold of his Kagune. Holding it with a tight grip he then showed his middle finger with the word "Fuck" on it. The Ghoul couldn't process what is happening because no human could be alive from such an attack.

That's until he saw the orange hair investigator right eye turn into Kakugan. Surprised by this he suddenly looked at theother investigator the Ghoul charging at him with a Koukaku type Kagune. An armor like shell that covered onto the top of his arm and then formed into a sword.

"As Quickies we use the abilities of Ghouls!" As he yelled out and stabbed the ghoul, ending the battle. Both young investigators got together as it was now all finished.

"I'm taking credit for that one" Claimed Shirazu.

"Huh, your joking right I was the one who uncovered this one"

"Don't be such a credit whore you only joined in the end"

While they were too focus on each other on their arguing. The ghoul silently laid there defeated but was not unconscious. Knowing that there isn't a chance to escape but it was the perfect chance to get just one last attack. For at least he can take one out. Seeing that this was the perfect opportunity while they were distracted he then used the last of his energy went for that last strike with his Kagune.

Noticing too late, both the young investigators were caught off guard to be able to block it in time. Suddenly the attack was suddenly stopped by a very familiar man who jumped in front of them. Stopping the attack by slicing apart the Kagune with his Quinque. Ichigo then quickly made a quick turn and walked towards the two Quinckes. Quickly reaching out he grabbed both the kids heads and made them bash together.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Ichigo yelled at them while they rub their heads from the pain. "What's with this stupid lone investigation? You guys are still newbies and you guys try to go big."

"Don't go treating us like kids." Urie was to first speak up.

"I will keep treating you like brats with stunts like these."

"Hey, what the hell we just got this Ghoul! That shows we don't need some fucking babysitter!" Shirazu said.

"Yeah and saved your ass in the end."

"Investigator Kurosaki" Urie called Ichigo in formality but Ichigo can tell that there was no respect in him doing so. "Even if we do as we are ordered to do. Why will I waste my time in ridiculous hunts that the Quickies Squad keep getting." With that being said, he turned around and walked away as he was putting on his earbuds for he won't have to continue this conversation anymore.

"That damn brat."

Ichigo knew that Urie was right about their current situation but he also knew that rushing into these kinds of things are stupid actions. Looking at the young investigators as they head off home, Ichigo could only stare at them from behind. He knew they still many things that need to they need to learn.

These guys choose this kind of path and he must teach them. Even though he doesn't really want to this he knows he should, even if the higher ups didn't make Ichigo their teacher he would have been in the end. Because they are just like him when he got the surgery and he doesn't want them to make the same mistakes that he made.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Bleach for they belong to their respective owners. Enjoy**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_"Him Talking"_

"Talking through device"

**Chapter 4: Torso Arc**

* * *

**Ichigo**

A few days have passed since the capture attempt on Torso ghoul, in which it turned out to be a bust. Not only was the ghoul that they have in custody was not the Torso ghoul but because of this stunt it made our squad were a couple of credit hungry wannabes. So these couple of days the Quinckes Squad have been getting a lot of attention in a bad way.

"Leader Urie has 902, Yonebayashi has 850, Shirazu has 920, and Mutsuki has 655. Looks like Urie and Shirazu have the highest RC factor when using their abilities." But right now, Ichigo is discussing with some things with Doctor Kado on how the members of the Quinckes Squad where on their medical exams. Though he felt it was a good thing he didn't have to deal with some annoying judgmental people right at the moment and just have to look after some records, well not until later for a meeting.

"Those two brats are using their Kagune beyond my control. They just do whatever they want with that power they have."

"Well everything about Quinkes is still in research stage. Please tell them not to play around too much." As he kept looking further into the files in front him and then noticed something, "On the contrary Mutsuki's value isn't really different from that of a normal human. He's unsuitable for the primary goal of the Quinkie's plan. Which involves utilizing the special characteristics of ghouls. We can be certain that at the present stage I don't really see him improving his strength or his agility and wits"

"Usually his Kakugan activates without him being able to control it."

"It seems to be an after-effect of the surgery"

"Well it's better than if his factor rose beyond his control. When your RC cells rise too much you'll resemble a ghoul. You may become unable to eat normal food and-" He then stopped himself in time before he said anything else and looked at Ichigo with an uneasy look. "Pardon me I didn't mean to bring up a sensitive topic."

"Nah, it's alright. It's in the past already."

"Yes but it was a very awful unforeseen event. Having the surgery to go wrong was very regretful on my part."

"It was a success in the beginning, it just went crazy afterwards."

"I remember on how it went Kurosaki. I am the one that performed the surgery and by using the terms 'going crazy' is a mild way of putting in saying that it tried to devour you afterwards. I must say you really did put it behind you."

"I won't forget what happened to me, but I'm just not going to let it get the better of me." Ichigo stated.

"I see, but miraculously in the end you were able to fight it but you became a half Ghoul."

"Like you said 'Everything about Quinkes is still in research stage.' So there was going to have some mishaps along the way and I was the unlucky one to get that stick." Closing his eyes and leaned back to the chair, remembering all the shit he had to go through when it happened. It was a hard time for him and he will never forget it. It was stupidest things that he did at that time just frustrated him the most. "With me becoming a failure on their first attempt, I really thought that they will stop with this plan. Then the higher ups go and spring up on me, after three years, that they were going to start continuing the Quinckes project."

"That was very true. That announcement came out nowhere, even for me."

"Now I have to take care of brats. Especially that Urie brat, he really loves to get on my nerves most of the time." Ichigo said in annoyance. The kid was the hardest to deal with not just because of his attitude but also because of what he did. Now feeling more frustrated than he already was a minute ago.

"Investigator Urie is an excellent and a very dedicated to his job from my perspective."

"Tch, he's the brattiest one out of all them bunch."

"I myself can't see what you mean but if you say so." said Dr. to. "In another note I was also told to look out for that temper of yours lately."

"Tch, not you too." Ichigo said, "I didn't have this temper until I got put in charge of being their mentor."

"I bet that what it is." He calmly said and Ichigo gave him a glared. "Can I ask you something, do you regret your decision?"

Slightly groaned in annoyance in having to go back to the subject but gave it thought. It was a big life changing event and he was not prepared for it but he still went with it. One thing he is for sure as he will never forget it.

"No I don't, but what I do regret is that I rushed into It." but before he could say anything more to me Ichigo got up. "Well I got to go an Inspector meeting is about to start."

Understanding that Ichigo wasn't up to talking he just let him be. "Ah, also Rank Three Inspector Saiko Yonebayashi is getting fa- I mean seems to be gaining weight. Please tell her to be careful."

Hearing that made Ichigo start to imagine a fat chick in the front lines with other investigators. Ichigo had to admit it was funny but seriously now it was weight problems! "Yeah I'll tell her. I don't want a fat investigator on my team so thanks for telling me."

* * *

**Mutsuki**

Here at District 23, Cochlea, being guided by the Prison Head and following behind his superior Ichigo Kurosaki. Mutsuki couldn't help but feel very nervous around him right now. The reason why is because it looks like he will explode at any moment on the spot. It was all on the events of what happened the other day. Kurosaki-san was already having a bad day from the meeting he had and then later on when he tried explaining to us on what's happening with the Torso case. They now had to identify Torso's Face in a single month. What made it even worse was when Urie and Shirazu did when Kurosaki-san finished explaining it to them. In the end instead of working like a team, the two of them wanted to go solo. With Yonebayashi out of the question on helping, or doing anything, on this mission Mutsuki was the only one who was trying to be on this team.

Now with just the two of them working together they went to Cochlea to try to catch up with this investigation. In here they are meeting with a particular ghoul and Mutsuki was being overly nervous about it. It was not the place itself but also his superior officer, Kurosaki-san. He may look like a punk but he is far from it, well except for his temper when he gets, which always seems to be mainly directed to Urie and Shirazu. There are many bad rumors about him as well that at first it made Mutsuki worry when he found out that he will his mentor, but after getting to actually know him he is different from what Mutsuki heard. The power he himself holds from just his presence is strong alone it amazes Mutsuki. It makes him wonder if he can get strong like that, especially with the ghoul that they are going to meet.

Still following from behind Mutsuki started to notice the changes on what they had made on the prison. Not only have some of the places here have become restricted to people who are lower of rank but also a First-Class or higher can only get access to, especially in the deeper levels of the SS Floor. Ranks below are required to have permission from their superiors'. It became a mystery on why the new rules were established but Mutsuki can only guess it's from when the ghouls broke in a few years back.

Finally reaching the SS floor and the Prison Head giving them the ok. They were able to enter the room, with someone already waiting for them. In an interrogation room the person that is on the other side of the wall, sitting down with a sly smile, "Oh? I was wondering who it was, it's you Kurosaki." Donato Porpora, SS Rated ghoul, also known as the Priest. "I haven't seen you for months, let me see it was for that cat case. Nice timing too, I was just getting bored with those lowly cases that those other so call investigators bring to me."

Silently walking in the room behind Kurosaki-san, Mutsuki got more nervous than he already was.

"Where is your superior Akira Mado?" Porpora asked.

"She's on a different case." Kurosaki-san replied.

"How is it to be under a woman's thumb?"

"Nothing really, if that woman can really be considered to one. How is to be such a big mouth?"

"Haha.. I'm looselipped like always".

Mutsuki carefully watch their interaction. They act like they are old pals making remarks at each other in some weird way. Then Porpora seemed to have noticed Mutsuki and was now looking directly at him.

"Oh, there's a new one with you today. A little young too." Having his attention towards him now, he creeped closer to the glass screen and a smile appeared with a maddening look. "Looks tasty! I want to selfishly rip apart that belly, and stuff my mouth full with those soft organs!"

Mutsuki fear increase and started to slightly shake. Kurosaki-san then stood up for him by intervening. "Stop with your jokes, Porpora. He doesn't get your sense of humor."

"Excuse me." As he was withdrawing from him with a smile on his face of satisfaction. "All right, what kind of investigation is this?"

"It's about the ghoul Torso."

After a while of discussing with Porpora about Torso, there were two things that came to light with this talk. One was that Torso is able to blend into the human community and has required a job by being a taxi driver. Even though he is able to do that because people only looked at him as an ordinary, making him invisible for anyone to actually notice him. Two was that Urie was really sharp if he was able to figure this much of Torso.

"Thanks for insight on this Porpora." As Kurosaki-san said while Mutsuki was starting to get ready to leave with him, but then Porpora stopped them. "Ahh, but before you go, I wanted to talk to you about something interesting I heard about."

Curiosity must have gotten Kurosaki-san because he stopped, looking back at him. "Alright then what you want to talk about?"

"I heard that right now this place holds the Beak Doctor in captivity."

_The Beak Doctor?_ Mutsuki knows he heard Kurosaki-san was the one who captured him a few months before he and the rest of the Quinx Squad were put under his care.

"Well aren't you well informed." All Porpora did was give a small smile, basically taking it as a compliment. "Yeah he is. What about him, do you know him?"

"Personally, no. Just information I got a hold of." He said. "I was just wondered why didn't you go talk about this with the Beak Ghoul. Since he is the most resourceful one here, being out an about longer."

"The bastard doesn't know much. Truth be told I rather talk to anyone else other than that bastard."

"Hahaha, he must of really wrong you in some way for you to be like that."

"Tch, I just don't like him."

"So hostile. I must say though that it is interesting on how Aogiri tree tried really hard to keep him out of their inner circle and not get rid of him even though like they do to other ghouls that get in their way."

From what Mutsuki heard about the Beak Doctor he was a weird case about how his relationship was with Aogiri and it is still being investigated. This case is being in the download from what everyone says so it's kind of surprising he knows this bit. Kurosaki-san had worked on the case but had to hand it over to Akira-san so he could concentrate with us of the Quinx Squad, but he still is being kept on the tabs from what Mutsuki heard. Looking at Kurosaki-san he was giving Porpora a glare. "What are you trying to say?"

"From what I can tell that man loves knowledge, but the thing is his personality is very tricky."

"Yeah I know so what are getting on all of this." Kurosaki-san demanded.

"Well I was wondering is that they still need him for something really important but they didn't want him to know until it was time. Close enough to keep tabs on him and far enough for him not to know anything. Now I am wondering what they are going to do now that they don't have him in hand."

"You are really being talkative today." Kurosaki-san commented.

"Aren't I always in your opinion?"

"If that is all you wanted to say then come on Mutsuki." Kurosaki-san said and started to leave the interrogation room with Mutsuki following behind him. Taking a last look at Porpora before heading out the room and he still had the same smile. "Mutsuki."

Kurosaki-san called him and saw he was far already. Mutsuki then hurried to catch up. "Ah, yes sir!"

"Damn, having to deal with all of shit he can. Also try not to let that ghoul get to you with all that crap he said." Kurosaki-san said. "Also the Beak Doctor case is still in investigation and I can't let his words spread without actual evidence. So whatever he just said keep it to yourself alright."

"Yes sir." Mutsuki answered quietly thinking that it will be kind of hard to do.

"Hey don't worry about it too much now let's go." He said and patted Mutsuki head. Blushing at contact when he did that. Shyly he looked down and continued to follow him as they were leaving the Cochlea prison.

* * *

**Ichigo**

Everything Ichigo can see is white. He was dreaming again but this time it's different. He didn't really know how to explain it but there is this presence that he felt around him and it has this eerie feeling with it. Even though everything is starting out the same like the other times he had this dream, Ichigo try to look around but could only see pure white everywhere just like always.

In just like the other times he suddenly feels that person's presence coming from behind him once again, but the ominous feeling that he was feeling earlier was now stronger. This feeling was making him sick and this presence was making his body somehow feels heavy.

"_Ichigo..."_

Once again Ichigo can't turn around to look at him as he calls him.

"_Ichigo….Even if you can't hear me or whatever it is that is making you unable to speak back to me..._"

_What?_ Ichigo thought, this is different.

"_... I will tell you this. You have something in your mind that is shutting me out Ichigo. If you continue to do so I won't be able to help you."_

_I don't understand_. But of course, Ichigo can't word it out.

"_You are still letting fear win over you Ichigo"_

_I'm scared? _He has said that before but the dream will usually end when he gets to that part_. I don't know what you are talking about!?_

"_If you keep going on like this I won't be able to protect those you care about Ichigo."_

All of a sudden the scenery is changing. This something that has never happened in this dream.

He keeps talking "_Why are you letting it win Ichigo_."

What used to be a pure white void was now starting to vanish as pillars are now appearing. Little by little these large towering figures started shot out of nowhere. Ichigo then suddenly felt like there is a heavy pull of gravity and he was falling till he hit ground.

"_If you let it win you will be eaten. Are you going to let yourself get devoured Ichigo?"_

Ichigo had fallen on to his back and as he was getting up he now can see the new scenery of large pillars of what might look like tall skyscrapers everywhere, but they were odd. They are positioned in horizontal making me believe for a second that he was going to fall but then noticed he was standing just normally on one, and what was more odd about them was how they are all in a black and white checker pattern. Ichigo then noticed that there was a nice, clear, blue sky as he looked around the place, but…. _Wait I can move now._

"_Ichigo_."

Hearing his name being called again but it's different somehow. From the other times that the voice ever spoke it sounded a bit distorted but now it is clear voice. Turning around to where he called him and there he sees him.

Sitting on a chair is a young man. He was dressed in an all-black uniform of slacks and a vest, with a white long sleeve shirt with a collar, and a black tie. He had short black hair but his bangs were long enough to cover partial of him as he is slouching forward. Slightly raising his head, he spoked.

"_Don't get devoured, Ichigo_."

Before Ichigo can finally be able to talk to him he was suddenly starting to feel something pulling him down. Ichigo looked to see what it was and found some kind of black mass coming from one of the black checkered patterned. With arm like figures sprouting from it, grabbing on to him and pulling him towards it. Ichigo struggled in trying to escape from its grip. Reaching out for anything to be able to escape. The further he tried to it tighten its hold on him and pulled him to its dark void.

Right as he about to be fully taken by the black mass, suddenly Ichigo felt his arm being pulled upwards. The man in full black has a hold of my arm. He only had a hold on him and didn't make any attempt to pull me up. Ichigo noticed that his lips are moving but he couldn't properly make out what he was trying to say. Then Ichigo was swallowed whole by the black mass.

"_ANSWER ME ICHIGO KUROSAKI!"_

Just like that Ichigo wakes up and immediately gets up in trying to calm himself down. This is too different to ignore his dream this time but Ichigo was not even sure if this is even a dream anymore. After a while Ichigo notice he was still in the living room with all the paperwork spread everywhere for the Torso case. Ichigo know he can't just leave it alone like he had been doing for these months. _I have to actually do something about it._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone I know it's been long time which I'm very sorry but I'll explain at the bottom with an important AN. It will explain a lot and yeah but didn't want to be jerk and just give you an important message (which I'm doing to my other story, Sorry guys who read it as well!) So I tried and I did finished this chapter. Also please remember that I wanted to make changes to the point of view.**

**I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Bleach for they belong to their respective owners. Enjoy!**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"_Him Talking"_

"Talking through device"

**Chapter 5: Torso Arc**

* * *

**Ichigo**

The days have become quiet as of lately. It was good and bad at the same time. Reason why is because it is almost nearly a month and the Torso Ghoul hasn't been seen though Ichigo is close to getting the bastard.

"That was the last one, sir." Mutsuki said as they have finished with the interviews they have been having in collecting the data they needed. They were at a café reviewing on their findings in which lead Ichigo to a conclusion.

"It took longer than I wanted to but we have what we need." Ichigo said with a sigh. "With this we narrowed it down and it's all because of the scars."

"Scars?" Mutsuki asked in a bit of confusion.

"Torso might be attracted to woman with scars." Ichigo said.

Though he was still confused by why the scars. "But how does he know they have scars before undressing them?"

"Torso's hunting grounds are all spread around these circles." Ichigo said as he showed Mutsuki a map with the hospital locations are in the area from Torso's hunting ground all of them being in the center. "With these hospitals as their center he can scout for potential prey. If the women he caught have scars than that makes better for him."

"I see."

"Now that we narrowed it down we would split up the work for the search." Ichigo instructed. "I want you to be careful during the investigating alright. Contact me right away for backup."

"Yes sir." Mutsuki said as straightforwardly as he can. Ichigo knew he was still nervous around him. He has been around with them for a while and the rest were fine with him except for Mutsuki. He is still jumpy around him even till right now.

"Come on you can't still be nervous around me. I'm not that bad." Ichigo said in a bit of a teasing tone. Mutsuki cheeks reddened from feeling a bit embarrassed and nervous.

"I'll believe that without that ugly scowl of yours." A woman spoked up. "You really shouldn't bully on your subordinate, Investigator Kurosaki."

They were surprised to hear the sudden response from a newcomer. Ichigo especially for this voice was very familiar to him. He turns to see behind him a petite young woman. Pure raven short hair and violet colored eyes. She wore a black suit jacket, a pencil skirt, and wearing flats.

Rukia Kuchiki, from the Kuchiki Family, they were both classmates at CCG's academy. They were close friends along with other people in the small group Ichigo hung around with but it's been a while since they have meet up.

"Oh well if it isn't the midget." Ichigo said and was responded back with a smack in the back of his head. He would never fully understand why majority of the women he hung around with are so violent. Then again he should not try to temp them to be violent but in truth he isn't trying to do it on purpose.

"It's rude to say that to a lady." She scolded at him.

"You didn't need to hit for that. Some lady you are." Ichigo retorted back.

"You really are an idiot!" She raised her voice a bit with anger from his comment and proceeded on by hitting him in the head this time.

He winced from the slight pain. "Tch, and they say I should watch my temper."

"You deserved it." Rukia said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm sorry."

"Well I will take my leave now sir." Mutsuki spoked up. Ichigo seeing that he felt a bit uneasy by the way they are interacting, though this is how they interacted between them most of the time. Not sure what do but to stay clear and maybe just leave. In which is what he decided.

"Your one of the members from the Quinckes Squad am I right?" Rukia asked with a smile.

"Oh, um…yes." Mutsuki shyly said.

"Let me officially introduce myself, my name is Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia said as she offered her hand to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure as well Rukia-san."

"Rukia is fine." She said. "Well I don't want to get in your way but maybe next time we can talk."

Mutsuki nodded in response with a small smile. He agreed and took off to continue the investigation. When he left both the other investigators were silent for the moment until Ichigo spoked look calm

"Why are you here Rukia?"?

"Well it's not like I secretly stalked you was here to luckily bump in to you." Rukia said in accusation but there was a sarcasticsubtle tone of teasing. "I just happened to be here on lunch break and as I was about to leave until I spotted you. Came here to have a little chat."

"Sorry about that." He apologized. "It's just been kind of stressful these days especially with the month about to end."

"Yeah I heard about that bet." Rukia said as she turns to see him completely. "That was very stupid on your part."

"Yeah I already heard everything your about to say from Akira." He said with sigh. "So you don't need to go into that."

"Alright then, so how have you been holding up?" Rukia asked in changing the subject.

"I will be find if I had to deal with brats." He said. "One especially wants to rebel and go at everything all on his own. Doesn't matter what I say he would just do whatever he wants."

Rukia chuckled. "He reminds me a bit of you. Running right towards blindly into battle like an idiot. So be glad that your subordinate is at least smarter than you were."

"Hey!"

"But Ichigo you know that really isn't what I meant." Rukia said changing her tone into a quieter one with sadness. Ichigo knew right away with what she starting to get at but stayed quiet. "I heard you haven't been visiting her. I know that you are trying to keep your promise Ichigo but you have to-"

"You really want to pick a fight don't you." Ichigo said in cutting her off. "I know what you are getting at Rukia but I'm not ready to see her right now. Not until I get a full handle off the mistakes I did when I first started out." Especially ever since he has been having those dreams. "I still have a long way to go for me to fulfill my promise."

Rukia just stayed silent with a sadden expression. "I get what you want to do but she will be sad when finds out you haven't been visiting."

"Yeah she will be. I can really be an idiot."

"Yeah you are."

* * *

**N.O.P.V**

Couple of days passed and the search was ongoing until that incident. He had those eyes, the eyes of a predator, as he stalked on his unknowingly prey as she was about to get in the cab. Mutsuki could not ignore such a suspicious person alone. Knowing such eyes made Mutsuki interfere and get in the cab instead. It was all in the moment in which Mutsuki was right to assume that he was dangerous. This man was revealed to be the Torso Ghoul. Everything happened so fast from Mutsuki getting attack and getting revealed for her true self, a female. Though Mutsuki was not going down without a fight but it was short lived for Torso was stronger than her.

_I'm going to die_.

Unexpectedly she was rescued by her fellow teammates, Urie and Shirazu, in time even if it was coincidental. It had led to a small car chase, with reinforcements arriving, for the Ghoul before he was surrounded. Torso tried to escape but was weak as the Quinckes Squad was rendering him defenseless quite easily. Until he showed up.

Serpent, the S Rated Ghoul and rising, appeared inexplicably and in trying to take Torso Ghoul with him but before he does he wanted to play with them a little bit. He is much stronger than Torso. None of their attacks getting to them, they were mere insects to him as Serpent brutally beat them. Unable to fight any longer.

_Retreat? Don't give me that bullshit!_

Urie could not take it. He can't not retreat from this opportunity to face the high rated Ghoul. He needed to prove himself, he needed the credit. Hates those memories, He needed that promotion. He would not let himself be a coward and retreat. With desperate thoughts running through him, Urie bit his arm and was taking a big chunk of it, he needed energy. Urie was going to show them that he was not going to back down no matter what. He heard his pathetic teammates arguments to him to stop but he didn't care.

Right as another attack from the Serpent's Kagune was about to hit them. Ichigo appeared to the scene in time to protect them from the it. He didn't take a glance at them and kept his eyes only at Serpent as he blocked the Serpent's Kagune by slicing in it with a sword Quinque. "You brats have a lot of explaining to do."

"Who are you?" Serpent said as he leaned in trying to look closely. "Oh, wait I heard of you. If I'm right you are the Dove's first pet freak that they made, king of the fakes." but Ichigo stayed silent and in sudden inhumanly speed Ichigo was right at Serpent for an attack with his Quinque. Serpent though was able to dodged it and the upcoming attacks Ichigo went at him. "Well aren't you fast. You really surprised me there."

"Don't touch my Squad!" Ichigo said with a glare and went for another swing of attack but Serpent was capable to dodge them in time. He was faster.

_Man this guy is tough._ Ichigo thought in how he can end the fight fast before he can try an attempting to escape. It has been a while for him to fight a high rated ghoul.

"Finally, someone who can put up a challenge." Stated Serpent but he also wanted to end this fight. Fearing for reinforcements from the Doves. _Damn this bastard!_

As the serpent was going all out with his attacks he was getting the upper hand. With next swing of attack Ichigo went for Serpent dodged by going down. He then sends his Kagune shooting right up hitting and cutting Ichigo at his chest. Flying back Ichigo was able to recover by still staying upright by doing a backflip. Serpent didn't let him get a chance to try to recover and send his Kagune right at him but Ichigo reacted quickly by summoning his Kagune in blocking it.

_That Kagune!_ Serpent thought in surprise as he watched four familiar tentacles like Rinkaku Kagune. _So it's true…._

Seeing the sudden stop from Serpent Ichigo took his chance. He used one of the tentacles to push aside the Serpent's Kagune and he shot one of his tentacles right towards him getting on his side.

"You fucking carrot top." Serpent hissed through his teeth as he recovered. Though didn't have much of a chance when he saw Ichigo already running towards him for an attack. Shooting two tentacles forward Serpent was able to dodge them in time by jumping in the using his Kagune. Up there he took went for downward to Ichigo but Ichigo was able to grab ahold of his Kagune by wrapping it with his own. Trapped Ichigo then tossed him right back down to the ground.

Though Ichigo was starting to get the upper hand he was starting to get a hazy feeling which was turning into a ringing sound coming from the back of his head. He didn't know what it was but he knows that it was not from the physical beating he got earlier.

Serpent got his chance to get back up because this and took notice right away of the odd behavior Ichigo was now displaying. He eyes were unfocused and shaking a bit. He was not the only one to notice this as the Quinx squad saw this too.

Whatever it was though Serpent didn't care and went for another attack to get rid of him. Not able to fully pay attention he at what was going to happen Ichigo was vision was getting obscured from him starting to see things. What he is seeing is not something he thought he wouldn't see unless he was asleep. Standing right behind the Serpent, he was there, the man in all black from his dreams. He was awake but there he was fully visible to him except for his face.

"_Ichigo."_

Before he can try to understand why, the next thing he sees is Serpent coming at him full frontal attack with his Kagune. Ichigo dodged in time by leaping to the side.

"_Your still weak Ichigo."_

Dammit! Two of his Kagune shot right at Serpent while the other two dug into the ground for a surprise attack. Unknowingly Serpent only dodge the two that where coming at him and when the other two tentacles shot from the ground it was too late. Piercing him right at his stomach and arm.

Falling to the ground Ichigo came to stand above him and pointed his Kagune to get him to surrender. Though when he was he took a glance at the one person that he knew he can only see. He was still standing not far from him and was saying something.

"_Don't-!"_

_What?_ Ichigo heard him barely say.

"_Don't kill Nishio-senpai!"_

"Nishio-senpai?" Both were taken back by what Ichigo said though Serpent recovered first. Still being fazed by what he said Ichigo was distracted and Serpent took this moment to make his escape. He mustered as much leftover strength he had and wrapped Ichigo with Kagune and flung him away from him to wall of a building.

Right as he was getting up he saw the Serpent getting away. Jumping up to the building to roof. He sighs in exhaustion from the fight in both physically and mentally. He looked around to see the man in all black but found that he was gone. Seeing Him really caught him off guard. He can't understand what that was all about but now those dreams are starting to affect him while he was awake and this was not good. That if it is only a dream because he is thinking less on that being only that. Serpent reacted on what he said like that was his name. _How will I know that?_

"Ichigo!" Turning to see Akira coming to him.

"Akira you made it." Ichigo said. "But sorry I have to say you are late for the party."

"Don't play around." Akira said with a slap on the arm. HeIchigo rubbed for he was only trying to lighten the mood for at least a bit. He really did for himself but she is right. No time to be playing around.

"Are the brats alright?" He asked as he took a glance at them as they were getting attended by other fellow investigators.

"Yeah they are."

"Good. Now can't wait to punish the idiots when I'm done healing." He said and Akira analyzed Ichigo and she saw that he was really tired and beaten than he appeared from a first glance.

"Rest Ichigo for your going to need it..."

* * *

In the distant, on top of a building far away from where the battle took place. The Serpent Ghoul laid on his side in trying to recover some his strength. He had a very good distance from the Doves but just in case he would have to be on the move soon.

"Dammit! That carrot top bastard really didn't hold back." He silently commented to himself as he relived their fight. What really got him was him knowing his name. _How the hell does he know?_

"Heh, quit your whining."

He was in a moment surprised by the new comer, that has silently been able to sneak up undetected, but he recognized the voice realizing why. Turning only his head to look behind him to see the individual. A tall woman with a busty figure. She wore a black slender outfit. Wearing all in black but anyone who sees her can tell she is strong. The mask she had on was purple stripped mask with a wide smile plastered on it. The Cheshire Ghoul.

No sooner another person came behind her. This guy he sensed, he wasn't as fast in comparison to her. This tall man dressed all in white and had a hood over his head who appeared stayed silent. He wasn't worried at all for he knew who they are but that didn't stop him to feel annoyed by their presence.

"So you fucking bastards came to see the show."

"Of course. How elsewhere are we going to enjoy your shitty ass get kicked."

"Damn bitch."

"Enough you two." Spoked up the other man. "We came here to get you. So get up we need to leave before the doves start nearing this place."

"You cold hearted bastards why are you really here?" glaring at them.

"We wanted to see for ourselves if it was true." She said in a serious tone. "He really does have it. Though didn't really think he would show up but we took the chance. It just happened that your sorry ass got the short end of the stick in to see if the intel was true or not."

"So what are you going to do with that information?" He asked without mentioning the small tidbit of the bastard knowing his name because he still can't wrap that around his head on that.

"You really need to ask that. We need to go and tell everyone else." She replied as matter of fact. Knowing she had a sly smile behind that mask of hers. "We will meet up tomorrow."

"Rabbit does make really good coffee." Getting up to head back to a more secure place. But before Cheshire and he head back he noticed the other was not joining them. "Hey aren't you coming?"

"No." He simply said and left.

"Man that guy really has something up his ass." He remarked.

"You can say that again, but remember he has to work for Big Madam right now." Cheshire said. "Working for that fat pig is something he agreed to do for the time being. I don't really know why he did but I can take a guess."

"So can I." He said and they both then leaped away from the roof and left.

* * *

**AN: First you guys deserve another apology, so I'm really sorry! But some things happened to this year. It really sucked and I mean it like i was in the brink to getting depression. I will literally tear up and break down but I hid this from my family and that made it worse because I'm the type of person that hides their feelings. I just didn't want to do anything that I actually love to do. But after I talked and with my mom when she saw one of my break downs It really helped me and I'm getting better.**

**I'm now getting up to my feet and so yeah. There are still a few bumps but I'm getting back up now. Can't wait for 2016 to be over! Now I'm don't know when I'll be updating with my stories but will try to get back at them.**

**This story I know said things on my previous AN that I will try to plan this story more but I still went with the flow on this one. Don't worry though I kind of have an idea what I want to do with the plot of the story. I will even make some changes on my previous chapters 2-4 because I went threw them and I saw a bunch of mistakes, like miss spelling and other things, and I kind want to change them to third person. Don't know if I'm totally going to do that but if I do I will keep it the same at most with just minor changes. But that will be for the future. Man I notice I make a lot of changes to this story.**

**For my other stories I will get back on that as well. I know I mentioned I was going to release another story but I but yeah I already explained everything. Wanted to but don't worry I will get back on to writing and drawing. **

**Also something happened to my deviantart page, got hacked or something(So pissed off!), so I have to restore it and I will be releasing some drawings that I was able to do for World and to the other story I want to release in the very near future. Though the first chapter, or one shot, will be more of a sneak peek on what I want to do. You guys will see when I post it. Hint: I'm a writer not a duelist. Hahahaha!**

**So done with what I wanted to say. So R&amp;R on what you guys think on the changes I made with A Bleached Ghoul so yeah. Bye guys and wish me luck! **


	7. Chapter 7

Another Message

Hey guys I'm now being a jerk to you guys, Sorry! Reason why well I was able to work (was totally procrastinating from other things.) on the stories. Mainly A Bleached Ghoul as I was working on chapter six but sorry I wasn't able to post it since it is not finished. Having to find a bit difficult since it's been a while and I have to try to remember what I wanted to do with.

But it's getting there also what I was able to do was fix and rewrite the previous chapters like I said on my last AN. Don't worry guys it was mainly to write it to third person and of course looking for misspelling and stuff like that. Though I did end up changing some chunks of chapter one and two. not major that it will change the whole course of the story but more for it to make sense because guys oh my gosh I can't believe that I wrote that because it sucked! Because I reread all the chapters and the interrogation scene with Beak Doctor was the main one that I was really embarrassed about.

Then I noticed I haven't fully explained what I really want to do with this story. I kind of want to merge Bleach with the Tokyo Ghoul universe, of course I'm still winging it but hey I have a thought in what I want to do. I don't why but I just love doing that since there are some similarities that I see with these stories. (With like I am also doing with my other story World and future stories that I want to post.) Of course Tokyo Ghoul cannon story is the one I am using but I will derail from it on the future but I will use major points from it's story line still and even from Bleach's major points that made it Bleach but in the Tokyo Ghoul world. Like how I am trying to interpret Ichigo's inner world into the story but instead of having Zangetsu it's Kaneki from when he has black hair and I think you guys can guess it which other version of him will fully appear in the future to take Ichigo's hollow. (I don't know remember nicknames they have from the internet.) If you guys didn't noticed that was what I was doing then spoiler? I don't know if it make sense to guys of my explanation so if you guys have question ask and I will answer.

Well with the updates having been made you guys can reread them it's worth to see the changes but the one that has the least changes was chapter four. Still check them out and look forward to the next chapter. I also drew a new drawing for Ichigo at my deviantart at chabellie so check it out. Humming Moth out!


End file.
